Silent Scream: Anna's Inner Thoughts
by SQSarah12
Summary: Here is what i think are Anne's inner thoughts when Langton is made head of the murder case.


**A/N: This is a brief story about Anna's feelings when she realises Langton has taken over the Amanda Delaney Case. I was mildly disappointed by the lack of Travis/Langton in the first episode but I think it's soon to heat up by the look of the trailers I have seen.**

When I heard Mike say 'Langton' I could hardly believe my ears I thought he would have made Commander. This is all I need right now bloody Langton on my case especially after the Fitzpatrick cock up; maybe that's the reason he hasn't made Commander someone dropped him in it and I have no doubt that he suspects that it was one of us including me but I would never betray him and he should surely know that

"**As of this morning the murder enquiry will be**** led**** by Detective Chief Superintendent Langton, let's hope we reach a swift conclusion"** I think everyone on the team was more than anxious about having James lead the case Mike and Paul included. I could see something pass over Mike's face but couldn't put my finger on what. There is a swift round of good mornings by the team myself not included.

"**Good morning everyone" **James scopes the room avoiding all eye contact **"I'd just like to congratulate**** Detective**** Chief Superintendent Power on his promotion to Commander and wish him every success with his new posting" **There was a wave of surprise followed by murmured congratulations from people including Paul

"**Thank you very much I appreciate your support thank you"** Sam and James exchange a friendly handshake **"All yours Jim" **they exchange thank yous before Sam leaves the room. I knew James would take charge immediately I wouldn't expect any less from him

"**Right… Down to business" **We lock eyes for the first time since he entered the room; I can feel something in his gaze something that was not unfamiliar to me. **"Travis" **The way my name rolls off his tongue gets me every time; I thought that I could get over him but I was wrong, dead wrong **"Could you load this for me please" **He hands me is pen drive to load into the new computer system **"I've been given ****confirmation ****that the victim's body will be released for burial within the next 24 hours so we'd had better get a move on"** I manage to load up the pen drive before making a hasty retreat back to my desk. I heard Mike say 'he didn't get his promotion then' and Barbara say 'he looks good doesn't he? I like his hair'. I couldn't disagree with Joan's and Barbara's statements he did look good but in my eyes he always looked good **"This enquiry to date is a shambles"** I couldn't disagree with James on that point, it was an absolute shambles **"It lacks focus and direction; the first forty eight hours are crucial"** The whole team looks down in what can only be described as shame **"And you know that you've got virtually nothing to go"** James once again hits the nail on the head; only one of the reasons I love him so deeply he gets straight to the point **"First up whose on the CCTV footage" **Barolli hesitantly puts his hand up, this was going to good **"Paul"**

"**The stuff I've looked at doesn't cover the victim's house so…" **James moves back towards the monitor and points to the house opposite Amanda's

"**The house opposite has CCTV and appears to cover the victim's and there is no records of interviews with the occupants or of the CCTV why's that?" **Paul stutters with his answer. Other reason why I love James the way I do; his commanding presence gets things done

"**We've been told they're on holiday Antigua sir" **

"**We have a young girl stabbed to death and you're waiting for the owners to return home; what about a key holder or a housekeeper?" **Poor Paul but we've all been in Langton's firing line at one or another

"**The occupier is a Russian diplomat the embassy looks after it while he's away" **I think back to when I first met the team and James Langton and realise how much I've changed and how much I've been influenced by James and the way he gets things done and think to myself that I could possibly be that driven one day if he signs the papers allowing to me to be put on the fast track course **"So they say they'll help out when he's back"**

"**That house may have CCTV footage that might prove vital in helping us to solve this case, you tell the Russians that you'll get a warrant or force entry if you have to" **Paul didn't look too impressed but James was doing the right thing by giving him a heavy hand

"**But what I'm I going to tell the Russians I can't find him" **I could tell by James's mood he wasn't in a good one so I knew it would a good idea to follow his orders

"**Just do it" **James turns his back to us, I could never tell what he was thinking when he did that as much as I wanted to

"**He's mellowed hasn't he?"** Paul's comment was amusing but I find myself glad James hasn't mellowed it would diminish his personality and that would be a crime

"**The street over the back; a dead end the alleyway leading to a fire escape and the victim's roof****" **I know James heard what Paul had said but chose to ignore it; I would to if I was busy given the troops a rousing speech **"If the killer didn't enter via the street then it's possible he could have gotten in this way virtually undetected" **James was giving the team the kick start then needed and myself a growing worry we'd find ourselves in a situation that we'd probably regret later especially after last time in his office and on the airfield

"**There was no sign of forced enter through the front door or the sky light" **Now we were getting somewhere; we were working as a team something I hadn't done since the Fitzpatrick disaster

"**Right and the unit driver Harry James said that when he dropped Amanda off there was no one hanging about the muws and that she went into the premises alone so the question is was the killer already in there" **James was making sense of a situation we were fucking up big time **"Did he use a key or could have Amanda admitted him later that evening" **Again there was eye contact between us and I was relishing it whilst deep in thought about what James was saying

"**We know the locks had been changed and Amanda had four sets of keys, four new sets of keys we have recovered one key from the house and one from her agent Miss Lesser" **This case wasn't clear to me just as the Alan Daniels case had not been but this time I had not been blinded by infatuation with the suspect

"**Well that leaves two keys unaccounted for as is the murder weapon" **The illusive murder weapon troubled me then again everything about this case was troubling me. A young, rising star murdered in her own home; was a drug user and had a horrid family life; I suppose the pressures of the life she was leading and her distant parents would accounted for her troubled state of mind **"We know she ****used drugs who was her dealer, what about a crazed fan have we checked the websites" **I hear Joan writing all this down; good for the memory I suppose** "There were items missing from her house, a soft toy rabbit which apparently she always used to sleep with and her mobile phone" **I forget how James never takes a breath when trying to get to the bottom of things **"Where are they? I take someone pinged the phone for a location" **

"**Yep and it's no longer live" **So the phone was a dead end literally but knowing James he'll probably pop up with something else we've missed

"**Oh and here's something else"** James moves into a picture file of a crucifix, what the hell was Amanda Delaney doing with a crucifix? That was something that confused me **"Crucifix with a broken chain found behind her bed now was it torn from her throat or from the throat of the killer; the vic also had a possibly defence wound on her left palm" **It was obvious to me James had been digging and catching up with the case whilst presenting us with some new lines of enquiry in the process such as the toy rabbit for example

"**We hadn't been told about the toy rabbit and the crucifix" **

"**Yeah well you've been told know" **God he's sexy when forceful and he probably knows it. I knew that people would question my intentions if they knew I was attracted to James; they'd probably say that I was trying to bunny hop the career ladder but if myself and James knew different then nothing to deter me from having the man I love **"What are these doing here?" **In reference to the pictures of three of the many men Amanda had probably slept him but the only three we knew about **"Well are they possible suspects or is this just an unofficial fan club" **There were a few sniggers and smiles at that question with Mike leading the gang **"Right anybody?" **I thought this would be the best time to earn some brownie points with the boss as well as break the ten inch sheet on ice between us

"**I've got some information sir" **the way he looks at me sometimes makes me want to turn to jelly at that moment and this was one of those moments

"**Go on then" **There was a teasing tone in his voice, a tone that made me confident that what I had to say was important and relevant

"**I've got confirmation that these three actors Scott Miles, Rupert Mitchell and Sean O'Dell all had an affair with our victim and went to visit her when she was in rehab"** The determined look he was giving me stirred me on even more to impress him as I have tried to do in the past and failing at times but was not going to be one of these times

"**And where did this confirmation come from?" **

"**Her parents" **Those hard parents that didn't seem to care that their daughter had just been murdered "**And ****it was on her iPad" **

"**Well it's not written up" **I saw this as the perfect moment to tease him; I loved teasing him just as much as he loved teasing me

"**Neither is the soft toy or the crucifix sir" **He threw me a sarcastic smile which made me happy inside knowing I can tease him as well as he can tease me. I am getting good. **"And most importantly ****there is a possibility she was writing some sort of autobiography" **And then I hear Joan come back with a quick quip

"**Wish I'd thought of that"** James throws her a distasteful look then looks back at me

"**That could be interesting what you think that she might have been about to publish something inflammatory? Could be a motive? Someone trying to silence her; is there a publisher?" **

"**We're still looking through it sir" **Extra brownie boss points for me, not that I was keeping total of course. Just being in the same room as him again was driving me insane; god knows what would happen if we weren't at the station but in my flat or his for that matter; I'd probably make a fool out of myself or he would say something that would kill the mood

"**Okay Travis you and I will split the interviews with the various boyfriends" **I knew a slight smile had graced my face but I couldn't help it; you and I. I wish. **"Mike, Barbara you take the flatmates Amanda used to live with and Paul for god's sake get hold of that CCTV footage as soon as possible" **I watch as James walks towards what is now his office **"Alright let's get moving" **James Langton was back in my life for now and I don't know if I want him to leave again especially now with the way I feel and have felt for a long time. I love him and I know that he loves me I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at me I just wish he would admit it just as I did.


End file.
